Gaige Coleman
Gaige Coleman is a soldier in service to the Stormwind Army. He currently serves as a Spellbreaker under Maxen Montclair and the First Regiment. Gaige is a up and coming magi who's mission is to militarize arcanists to serve the crown as he does. He is a Stormwind loyalist and he opposes any humankind not serving under the banner of the Alliance =Description= ---- Gaige Coleman is a well-built and muscular man, especially for a magi. He stands at 6'1 and weighs about 215 lbs. His hair is long and black and he sports a black beard. Armor Gaige is constantly in his uniform of plated robes, for at any moment, he could be called into service. Arms Gaige carries two ornate broadswords that are adorned with runes that allow him to channel this spells through his blades. He dual wields these blades in combat to mix his arcane skills with his martial prowess in combat against the enemies of the crown. =History= ---- Gaige was born in 4 K.C. in Lakeshire . He was born into a family that has served in various militias and military institutions for generations, and his parents were no exception. When Gaige was child, he lost his parents to a Blackrock band that was raiding near their home. Gaige was spared due to a neighbor rushing into his home to save him. This man was Jack Adams, a retired wizard from Dalaran. With no immediate family to take Gaige in, Jack chose to raise him as the son he always wanted but never had. This is where Gaige gained his first arcane teacher, and when Gaige was old enough, the two of them moved to [Dalaran[ for Gaige's education. Gaige studied in Dalaran for many years. He excelled at many schools of magic and was one of the first humans to be taught the elven art of Spellbreaking by the High Elves of the Covenant. Upon completing his apprenticeship, Gaige Coleman chose to return to his homeland in a quest to put his arcane and martial skills to use in service to the Alliance as his parents did before him. (Faction) Gaige officialls joined the Kirin Tor as an apprentice in 10 K.C. Gaige joined the Army in 33 K.C. He enlisted as a infantryman in the Regiment. (Title) "The Spellbreaker" was awarded to Gaige upon completion of his apprenticeship in the Covenant in 30 K.C. "Corporal" rank was awarded to Gaige in 34 K.C. =Personality= ---- Gaige is a very serious man who is wholly dedicated to his cause and to the Army. Because of this, he sometimes comes off as cold and boring, but if you spend enough time with him, you will come to understand he just has some problems displaying emotions. Beliefs Gaige believe that all of mankind should serve in the Alliance and that a human being part of a neutral order is a waste of time. This belief stemmed from spending so many years among the Tor and seeing the price of their neutrality. He believes many lives could have been saved if the Tor were part of the Alliance. Relationships Gaige has several people he considers friends, but romantic relationships are lost on him. He believes if a soldier needed a significant other, the army would have supplied him with one. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mages Category:Soldiers Category:The First Regiment Category:Spellswords Category:Spell Breakers Category:Stormwindian